Love takes time. Plz R+R
by Legolas's Biggest Fan
Summary: First chapter is a little bit boring but you HAVE to read it to know whats gonna happen later, in the third chapter Annabelle and Legolas meet for the first time,Ok i am crap at summarys, Story is really good, if i must say so myslf, Plz R+R.(CH4 UPDATED)
1. His strength returns

Authors Note: Ok my new story, well sort off. This is before the fellowship; I scrubbed Annabelle because of all the horrid review's I was getting. Anyway this is my NEW story, which is gonna take up most of my time, so I need 10 reviews before I put up the second chapter and so on and so forth. Hope you enjoy, this is a *LEGOLAS Love fic* but at first it is a Thraundil thing because I need to explain some stuff first.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I do not own any of these people except from Annabelle and her family.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Run," cried Thraundil to his wife. The orcs were now forming a tight circle around him; each bared a hungry look upon their face. Thraundil took out his beautiful clean blade and prepared to fight, He glanced over his shoulder, his dark eyes searching for his wife. She was still there watching him.  
  
"Run, Mia" he shouted again, for he would die before letting an orc touch her.  
  
Mia was hesitant to leave; two of the orcs had already spotted her and were making their way swiftly towards her. Mia took one last loving glance at her beautiful husband, then she did what he had told of her to do, and ran. She ran and ran as fast as her elven legs would carry her, eating up the ground quickly. She did not look back for fear of what she may see but she could hear her beloved husband's sword beating down orc upon orc that where in his way.  
  
Thraundil took up his sword as the first orc loped towards him, in an instant it lay on the floor motionless. He would fight more openly now that he knew his wife was nearing the safety of their Kingdom Mirkwood. Soon the earth beneath him was covered in bodies. He was fighting well and had already knocked down most of the army. He drew back his sword again and again as orc after orc fell away unto the hard ground. As he raised his sword again he could feel it, cold against his heaving chest, his immortality necklace.  
  
A wave of tiredness swept through him as he pushed his blade into the gut of a hungry orc. His breath came in sharp wheezes and his legs hardly able to hold him upright. His body and soul were screaming at him to stop fighting. Using the very last of his strength he spun around on his heels and ran back to the safety of Mirkwood, his kingdom. As he ran he felt something-cold slither down his chest and drop onto the ground, not knowing what it was he continued to run. The remaining orcs streamed after him squashing his necklace further into the earth, further and further it went, until it wasn't even visible.  
  
His muscles ached and his head spun round in circles as he ran towards the welcoming sight of his palace in Mirkwood. Mia was waiting aside the great gates of her Kingdom, her wild eyes searching frantically for her husband. Finally she caught a glimpse of him crossing the border, his face dirtied and his clothes blood stained and torn. She ran up to him and embraced him, relief cursing through her veins; his body was damp with sweat and blood. Mia put her head onto his shoulder as tears sprung into her eyes, she could feel he was all weak and tired, holding him up so that he would not fall, she walked by his side back to their palace.  
  
**********************************************  
  
(4 days later)  
  
Thraundil was feeling empty almost hollow, he lay in bed, as he had been for the past four days, ever since he had returned from his battle against the orcs. Lady Galadriel of the woods and Lord Elrond of Rivendell would be visiting him soon, in a hope that they could help him seek what the problem is.  
  
A knock sounded on the dark door "You may Enter" Thraundil called from the bed.  
  
His wife came through with a look of worry plastered over her fair face; their royal guests closely followed her.  
  
"Welcome my Lady Galadriel and my Lord Elrond, how do you fair?" Thraundil contemplated.  
  
Lady Galadriel spoke first, "we fair well my Lord Thraundil, `tis you that does not, we have come because we have figured out the reason to why you are bound to your bed all night and day." She said in a sorrow filled voice.  
  
"Alas, my Lord Thraundil, `tis your immortality necklace, `tis gone" Lord Elrond said sympathetically. He shook his head and bowed it down low for Thraundil to see his respect.  
  
"I have been fearing this, I could not think of what it was until I saw it hung upon Lady Galadriels fair neck, but hers not alike mine is white, mine it is brown," Thraundil said as a tear spilled down his cheek.  
  
They all shared a moment of silence to take in the loss of an object so pure and beautiful as to an immortality necklace.  
  
"My Lord Thraundil, The Lady Galadriel and I have had an idea, we intend to bless you with the joy of another necklace till you have founded your own again." Lord Elrond held out his hand and Galadriel placed a small necklace onto it, almost identical to his old one.  
  
"This will last you for at least two millennia, until that time you must keep searching for your real necklace, if thou does not find it then thou shall perish." Lady Galadriel said with tears welling up out of her intoxicating eyes as well.  
  
"Thank you. `Tis indeed is a blessing, as is the son my dear wife carries in her womb, he shall be born and named Legolas, I am sure he would help me to find my necklace if it is not found by then." Thraundil said with hope and life flowing back through his body as Mia put his new necklace on around his thick neck.  
  
"I am feeling full again as my strength returns, Thank you again, My Lord Elrond and My Lady Galadriel, you are most welcome to stay for the feast we shall be holding tonight in celebration of my wellness." Thraundil said as he walked out of the room with his wife Mia beaming at his side and his two royal guests following him.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ok end of chapter one, Legolas and Annabelle in next chapter, please R+R, constructive criticisms welcomed, but flames are despised ok so no flames, if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything AT ALL!!!!!  
  
Thank you Luv Clare. 


	2. Running away

Authors Note: Ok second Chapter, This is the one when our dear beloved Legolas comes in (Whoop)  
  
Ok well in this one he meets Annabelle a feisty, gorgeous elf that has a very bad attitude problem, especially with men elves. Ok she is not a Mary Sue, well at least I hope not. None of my characters should be OOC, because no one knows how Legolas would act when he is in love.  
  
Ok, I do not want to continue rambling so on with the chapter. I changed the immortality necklace colour to BLUE, ok so Thraundils immortality necklace is BLUE not BROWN.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR characters but I do own Annabelle and her family.  
  
********************************************  
  
(This is set 1899years after Thraundil had received that blessed gift from The Lady Galadriel of the woods and The Lord Elrond of Rivendell)  
  
As I ran silently through the woods, my footfalls hardly making any noise, a single tear swept down my cheek. I was late home, I kept on running the only sound was that of my breath. I had been running for quite a time now, as I neared my destination I saw smoke floating up from the chimney of my house. They were home. That same old feeling of dread came upon me drowning me in its own fear and mine. I walked up to the front door and as I lifted my shaking fist to knock, it opened. I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and walked inside.  
  
"Annabelle, Where the hell have you been young lady," My drunken father shouted at me, he was red in the face and held a bottle of Red grape Elven spirits.  
  
"Out" I snapped back at him, I sounded braver than I felt and I didn't feel brave at all.  
  
When my father was drunk (which was often) he was horrid, he was never nice to me or my mother, only to my older brother, Tom.  
  
My father looked as though he would say something back to me but the spirits really hadn't done him any favours, I ran up stairs to my room and shut the door. It was already getting quite dark and as I got myself ready for bed I heard the door open and close, my mother was home. Poor thing, she had had to put up with my father for ages, he was an alcoholic and all he does is sit on his fat arse all day drinking spirits and smoking cigarettes. Next thing I heard was shouting and a smash of glass then sobs.  
  
I loathed him, and I feel ashamed that I have to call him my father when really he treats me more like a slave than a daughter. I was seriously starting to consider running away, out of Rivendell and far, far away from my father. I had always dreamed of going to Mirkwood and meeting the Prince Legolas. In fact, yes, I was going to run a way. I scribbled a quick note to my mother and began to quickly pack my bag, once I had done that I opened the great big window in my bedroom and slid quietly through it.  
  
The night was silent and the wind cold against the open flesh of my cheeks. I had no idea of where I was headed, but for now I think the woods would be safest, for the trees are tall enough for me to hide in and broad enough for me to sleep on as well.  
  
I wondered around in the forest for a while picking up on any strange sounds, My electric blue eyes gleamed as the moon shone brightly into them. I continued walking well into the night and by daybreak I was out of the forest and trekking through a rather muddied field. It was a miserable day, and the clouds threatened to rain. I walked quickly even though my feet where tiring. Soon I stumbled upon a remote little village called Saurian. There was a nice little Inn at the gates to the exit so I decided to rest my weary legs and stay there for the night.  
  
"Good day, Milady, how may I help you" said a rather plump human behind the bar.  
  
"I was wondering whether I could have a room to stay in for the night" I replied politely trying to be lady like. My eyes wondered around the room as I followed him up the stairs and into my room for the night. "Excuse me Sir, What time will dinner be served," I said intimidated a bit by this large man.  
  
"Around 6.00 milady" he replied. The innkeeper then turned and left the room, closing the door after him. I stared round the small room, it had a small bed in the corner and a chest of drawers with a large mirror in the opposite corner, through a little door there was a toilette and a bath. I put my stuff down and got ready for dinner. Once I had bathed I plonked myself down on a stool and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I wasn't the prettiest elf but I did have some dazzling features about me. My eyes were electric blue and my lips were as pink as a rose, my long dark hair flowed down my back like a flooded river. I was medium height and quite thin, though my stomach was heavily toned with muscle.  
  
I glanced at my watch, it read 6.07pm, I rushed out of my apartment and into the dinning hall, where I sat down and ordered my food. After I had finished eating I walked back up the stairs and crawled back into bed where I fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ok sorry no Legolas in that one but I promise he will be in the next chapter ok. Any way that was a bit short but I didn't have much time so yeah. Next chapter will be up soon and Legolas will be in it. Thank you all for reviewing. Please tell me if there is something I need to do. 


	3. A friendship Begins

Authors note: Ok on to the third chapter, and YES she does meet Legolas, I am thinking of changing her name? Please tell me what u think. Umm if there is anything in my story that you think is a bit crap tell me, hehehe I am evil. This ones gonna be a cliff-hanger.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any one except for Annabelle. (But I want to own legolas)  
  
***********************************  
  
Annabelle awoke the next morning, the sun was already rising in the patchy sky and its rays were streaking through the open window lighting up Annabelle's sleepy face. She let out a long yawn and stretched taking up the whole length of the bed. Annabelle glanced through half open eyes at the watch that lay across her right wrist.  
  
"Crap" she moaned, it was already mid-morning, she had originally planned to be travelling by the break of dawn.  
  
She reluctantly got out of her warm bed and slipped into her silver tunic.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Annabelle continued to travel against the prevailing wind, making her hair whip her face. The pleasant sun that had woken her up that morning had now unfortunately turned into a heavy, grey cloud bursting with rain. To add to her list of problems her stomach was growling like an orc, because she hadn't eaten any food all day. It wasn't until later on that day did Annabelle finally get to relax, she was nearing the borders to Mirkwood. She decided to rest her aching legs and blistered feet. She had been lucky and had avoided being spotted by orcs.  
  
Annabelle was walking through a tranquil forest, everything was quiet when suddenly there was a rustle behind a colony of bushes.  
  
Annabelle immediately reacted on her first instinct, which was to draw out her bow. Her hand trembled as she held the lethal arrow in her bow, poised to fight. Annabelle was nervous since she had never fought before in her life, though her bow was the most precious thing to her.  
  
She had been given it by her granddad, who had made it himself out of wood given to him by Lady Galadriel of the wood. The arrows he had also made himself out of the darkest ebony wood, he covered the tip with a fatal poison and then sharpened it until you only had to brush the tip of your finger over it and your life would be in peril.  
  
Annabelle released the arrow from her trembling hand and it flew true, straight into the heart of the hidden orc, the battle had started. Annabelle could feel the ground vibrating as hundreds of orcs attacked, she would never defeat them all and would most certainly get herself killed, she dropped the arrow she held in her hand and ran. When Annabelle stopped running, she cast a nervous glance over her shoulder, good the orcs weren't following her anymore. She was out of breath and extremely tired, the blisters on her feet had got worse. Annabelle looked wide-eyed at her new surroundings and began exploring. After hours of searching she soon discovered that she had reached her destination, Mirkwood, home of the sylvian elves, at last.  
  
Night was creeping up around Annabelle as she walked through Mirkwood passing little elven houses, shops and inns. It was very quiet and there weren't many Sylvian elves about, she supposed that even if there were she wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
All the inn's were full up and no body had space for her, she had knocked on many doors but the answer she had got most often was "Sorry, but we don't take in strangers".  
  
Annabelle sighed, she was going to have to sleep against a tree tonight. She walked through the Central Park and found herself a tree, she climbed up, it was a bit uncomfortable but she was used to that.  
  
*Next day*  
  
"It's made of the most delicate and strange material, and the venom at the end could kill within a split second of touching it…." A tall beautiful male elf was saying, he had long blonde flowing hair and big blue sparkling eyes. He was gorgeous.  
  
"I wonder what new enemy has come to Mirkwood, this one might be difficult, it most certainly is a genius with bow and arrow". Annabelle stared at him, he was moving forward at a fast pace with someone besides him, she leaned forward enough to see him, but so she would not fall.  
  
"SNAP" the branch was weakening it had snapped almost halfway through, Annabelle was not quick enough to scamper off it in time and she fell along with the branch, to the floor.  
  
"Bloody, Pathetic Branch" she yelled "Ow, bloody hell".  
  
All the commotion had caught the blonde elf's attention, his head snapped towards the fallen branch and the sound coming from it. He watched curiously as an elven maiden got up off the floor and brushed herself off, she was a plain looking elf but she had an electric fire in her eye that was not natural for elves to have.  
  
Annabelle looked up and caught him staring at her, their eyes met and she held them their, his blue eyes penetrating her gaze. He was amazing.  
  
She broke their gaze and looked away from him, he was intimidating her and nobody did that to Annabelle she wasn't one to be intimidated easily.  
  
"Good day Milady" he said in his soft, spine chilling voice, the man beside him who he had been talking with held an arrow, she recognised it immediately, it was her arrow.  
  
"Good day to you to…Sir, I see you have found my arrow" Annabelle replied, her eyes never left the arrow held in the elf's hand.  
  
"Your arrow, are you sure, Milady" the elf who was holding the arrow said, he glanced at the gorgeous elf and then back to Annabelle.  
  
"I assure you, it IS my arrow," She emphasised the word IS, to prove to them that it was truly her arrow she reached behind her back and pulled out 3 more identical arrows In her hand.  
  
The gorgeous blonde elf looked relieved, "That is a relief, I thought we had another enemy to track down, you can call me Legolas, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, and this is my friend Dunlothion". The man who held he arrow bowed, Annabelle was speechless, she had long desired to meet The Prince Legolas.  
  
Annabelle held out her hand gesturing for the arrow, Dunlothion handed her the arrow, a little bit hesitant but after receiving a glare from Legolas, gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you, Prince Legolas and Dunlothion, it has been a pleasure meeting you", Annabelle said and she turned away and reluctantly started walking away.  
  
"Wait" came a voice from behind her, it was Legolas, "Please, would you come with us on our morning walk, I would like to get to know you."  
  
"Umm… sure," Annabelle replied, she looked once again at Legolas curiously. He was smiling at her.  
  
They started walking; Annabelle was jammed in between the two handsome elves,  
  
"What do you want to know" Annabelle asked, as they walked through the gardens of Mirkwood.  
  
"I wanted to know where you come from, because you obviously aren't from here. For one your hair is dark and your eyes…. They are an electric blue that I have never seen in our kind before," he said looking at her.  
  
"Yes, I am Annabelle from Rivendell," She said, she didn't really want to go into great detail about her past and Legolas could sensed it so he didn't ask.  
  
"Where did you stay last night," he asked, Dunlothion had been forgotten and so had slipped away from the two elves leaving them by them selves. A great friendship was beginning and maybe some other feelings.  
  
"I stayed in that Bloody tree, that I fell out of this morning" Annabelle said through gritted teeth, her back was still quite stiff.  
  
Legolas laughed at the look on Annabelle's face, she looked like an orc had just kissed her. Annabelle glared at Legolas for laughing at her, while she rubbed her bottom with her hand, the spot where she had landed.  
  
"At least you won't have to sleep there tonight," he said still gazing into Annabelle's electric eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, if all the inns are full then I will no other choice but to sleep their again tonight," Annabelle replied to him sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Well you could always stay at the palace," he asked, turning his head away from her, Annabelle could see his cheeks had turned a light shade of red.  
  
"What? Do you really mean that, Thank you so much." Annabelle said as she leapt of her feet and caught Legolas in a blood-stopping hug.  
  
"Yea, your welcome any time, I like you" Legolas said in a soft charming voice. Annabelle felt her knees wobbling, she almost collapsed. They barley knew each other, yet they got on so well. Strange, Annabelle felt knew feelings rise in her gut, she could tell her life was going to start perking up.  
  
  
  
***************************************  
  
Ok that was chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. I love writing story's that actually have a plot, Yay Go me I made a plot, and I always write my story's in rough before I write them in neat. Wow I am so good at this, just give me good reviews please, and do not wipe the smile off my happy little face. Lol  
  
Love Clare 


	4. News of a ball

A/N: Ok, thank you to every1 who has reviewed my story, I really appreciate it, I love getting them just as much as I love writing my story…well anyway, Annabelle will hopefully get to know Legolas a bit better in this 1 so…we shall see…enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill…I do not own…blah blah…  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival of Princess Lillian  
  
"Annabelle," A loud pounding noise filled the room as Legolas beat his fist against the big oak door to Annabelle's bedchamber.  
  
He had walked her to Mirkwood Palace the evening before and she had been very glad to sleep. They had become quite close friends in the hours they had spent wondering the woods of Mirkwood, deep in converse.  
  
"Annabelle, we shall be late and shall miss our breakfast if you do not get yourself out of bed," he said through the door. His charming voice was showing no signs of anger or annoyance.  
  
"Coming, your majesty," he heard a faint sarcastic mumble from inside the chamber. If it was one thing he had learnt, Annabelle liked to be sarcastic.  
  
A few minutes later the door swung back in his face and Annabelle stood proudly before him in all her grace and glory, fully dressed and wide awake.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked as they began to walk in the direction of the breakfast hall.  
  
"You will see when we get there, Race you!" Legolas teased as he darted off into the distance.  
  
By the time they reached the breakfast hall, both of them were red in the face and laughing at each other for no apparent reason. All eyes rolled their way as they entered; holding hands and smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Good morning Prince Legolas, Sir," came the wizened voice of his head servant, "Is there anything in particular I can get you and your charming young lady friend?" He looked curiously at Annabelle and she smiled as she realised he thought they were a couple but was pleasantly surprised when Legolas failed to correct the man, who bowed in respect first to the Prince and then to Annabelle. He then took her hand and kissed the soft fist gently. As servants do to show manners and respect to their betters.  
  
"Hello, good Sir, my name is Annabelle," she stated, politely curtseying, "I wouldn't mind some herbal tea if you could find the time…" She smiled sweetly at his blushing face.  
  
"Certainly ma'am." He replied.  
  
Legolas drew her a chair at the main table upon which, King Thraundil sat and conversed happily with his eldest sons.  
  
They all looked up at the youngest son and his new interest, nodding their heads with respect.  
  
"Von du, father," Legolas said as he sat himself down.  
  
Breakfast seemed that hours past with the silent clinking of cutlery on plates and the busy hum of whispers around her, Annabelle felt quite an outcast. Annabelle managed to keep up the polite conversation as she ate. She enjoyed talking with King Thraundil and his sons.  
  
After they had eaten, and their stomachs could take no more food, they got up and left the table, excusing themselves politely.  
  
Annabelle and Legolas were just about to explore the palace gardens, when Thraundil summoned Legolas to him for a private consultation.  
  
"Legolas a word please," with one last apologetic look at Annabelle, Legolas walked off with his father.  
  
"What is it, Father?" Legolas asked in curiosity as they walked among the trees.  
  
"Do you remember Lord Thespian of Milkweed?" King Thraundil inquired.  
  
"Yes, I remember him, he had a daughter of whom I can never remember a name," replied Legolas suspiciously.  
  
"Princess Lillian, yes, well her father and she have been invited to the annual May Ball and will be arriving tomorrow." He stopped and looked hopefully up at his son.  
  
"Yes father, I know of this," Legolas noticed his father's hintfull glances.  
  
"I shall be assisting Annabelle to the ball'" he added bluntly.  
  
Thraundil looked a touch bit disappointed to this, but accustomed to it anyway.  
  
Legolas was dismissed, and went to find Annabelle who had decided to go exploring by herself. She adventured quite far and was nearing a tranquil waterfall. She seated herself on a rock and watched the pure beautiful water as it cascaded down the rocks.  
  
"Annabelle," came the faint yet clear sound of Legolas' deep voice from the direction she had just emerged from. Annabelle seized her chance and rushed to hide behind the nearest, largest boulder she could find.  
  
Soon Legolas could be clearly seen from where she was crouching, he was turning his head in all directions and when he finally turned to stare at the boulder, Annabelle gasped, but only enough for Legolas to guess it was her. From where Annabelle was wabtching she could only see Legolas moving away and back into the forest, what she didn't see was Legolas slip to the left and continue up the forest till he was behind her. Annabelle quickly got up and looked around, she did not hear or see anyone but she had a feeling she was being watched. The hairs on her neck stifled and rose.  
  
Legolas crept closer to Annabelle until he was but a mere meter from where she stood, he could feel her tension as he crept closer, still remaining unseen. He stood up silently and thought carefully about his next actions, then deciding on scare he tiptoed closer still.  
  
Legolas was now close enough for Annabelle to smell him, she cocked her head to one side deep in thought, and Legolas slowly moved his hands to the air above her hips.  
  
Annabelle stood, waiting for her predator to pounce, but still he did not come. She was to afraid to look behind her in case it would jump out in front of her. She could hear it, she could feel its breath on the back of her neck and she could smell it, its fresh fragrance drifted through her nose.  
  
Legolas moved his hands closer to her waist and WHAM, his fists locked around her waist and Annabelle let out a shriek of fear. When she turned her head though, all fear vanished from her features and was replaced by anger.  
  
"My, you do look nice when your angry," Legolas joked as he returned her stare with an innocent smile.  
  
"You… You little… You are so going to pay for that, Prince you may be, I do not care, for you frightened the living daylights out of me," Annabelle replied, glaring forcefully at Legolas' innocent smile.  
  
Legolas just laughed at this and made Annabelle even angrier than she already was.  
  
With that they both returned to the palace keeping little conversation going, and remaining in total silence most of the way there.  
  
Legolas was now starting to regret scaring Annabelle, he hadn't known she was this sensitive, if he had he would certainly not have done it. Finally he broke the silence.  
  
"Look Annabelle, I was out of line back there, scaring you like that, I really wouldn't have done it if I knew you were this sensitive," Legolas looked at Annabelle, his eyes speaking the words he could not.  
  
"Legolas, you still haven't actually said sorry yet, but I think I have heard all the excuses" Annabelle said as-a-matter-of-fact ringing in her voice. She smiled at the confused look on Legolas' face.  
  
"Oh, well then I am sorry, I was being very childish," Legolas replied happier now that his friend was speaking with him again.  
  
He saw also relief written on Annabelles' face, then he suddenly remembered….  
  
"Annabelle, I have been meaning to ask you this," he became shy, and a light tinge of crimson brightened his cheeks, "will you assist me to the ball, this up coming week, I would be honoured to have you with me."  
  
Annabelle hesitated for a moment, the first thing that sprung to her mind was YES, GO, but she did not want to sound to keen, or shall I say, desperate. But her mind was already made up, she would be a fool to say no,  
  
"Sure, I would love to assist you to this ball, I would indeed also be honoured to have you by my side," Annabelle replied smiling.  
  
Legolas looked rather relieved, he must have been bottling that up since that morning, when he spoke with his father.  
  
Outside her room, Annabelle embraced Legolas in a brief yet gripping hug, that left her wanting more, but she knew when the time was right they would have a chance to embrace like that again.  
  
She was not hungry and all thoughts of eating were instantly pushed aside after her "little" shocks earlier that afternoon.  
  
So she went straight to bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 


	5. The great tree of Mirkwood

Ok, so the last chapter was a bit crap, I know so you don't need to remind me. Anyway I hope this chapter is a lot better. Well we are finally going to meet Princess Lillian, and she will probably fall for Legolas, I mean who in their right minds wouldn't.  
  
*REMINDER* Any one who read chapter 4 when I first put it up, will now find that I have added or should I say updated it, so there is some stuff you need to know. (Basically Legolas asks Annabelle to the ball). Please if you didn't read that part go back and read it now, thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, apart from Annabelle and any one else you don't know in this fic.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The sun was shining bright in the clear blue sky, as Annabelle made her way through the enchanting gardens of Mirkwood Palace. She had not waited for Legolas that morning simply because she wanted some quiet time, her mind buzzed with thoughts and her heart raced with new feelings.  
  
She had almost completely forgotten about her old life and the way-things- were, Legolas had done a good job in making her feel at home and had succeeded.  
  
Annabelle, however, didn't impress King Thraundil, "she may be a stunning elf, but she is not worthy of a Prince of Mirkwood," as he would say.  
  
Annabelle took the subtle hints and avoided any close contact with him, hardly seeing him most of the time and barley managing to say more words than "Hello". Annabelle was content with that, and did not care of what he thought of her.  
  
Annabelle soon drifted away, lost in thought, she had chosen a strong mahogany tree to rest against, and was pleasantly surprised when it moved.  
  
She propelled around quickly, just in time to catch a branch lunging in her face, she fell to the floor and lay there for a while, blinking. She looked up into the tree, and frowned, it was still.  
  
"Hello," she whispered softly, a light gust of wind floated past and her hair was swept away into her face. The tree bent forward in what must have been a bow, Annabelle responded by curtseying, even though she was slightly frozen to the spot. On the wind Annabelle caught the faint sound of a voice whispering, "Hello my child, you are but new, yet I know you well". Annabelle stood still, pondering over what the tree might have meant, when the sound of soft footfalls came looming up behind her.  
  
Annabelle looked to the tree and as if nodding, it let her climb in its branches. The footfalls belonged to Dunlothion, Legolas' friend. Soon after came the sound of more drumming against the earth, and Legolas appeared. Both friends were laughing Merrily, but stopped when their eyes met the tree.  
  
As Annabelle watched from the top branch, she felt the tree communicating with her body, sending shivers along her spine. It was telling her to stay put, to listen in or eaves drop on Legolas' conversation. Obeying the tree, Annabelle leant slightly forward, straining to hear. Legolas whispered something to Dunlothion as they both approached the tree.  
  
"Nulamba, Great Mahogany tree of Mirkwood, we were just wondering whether you had seen a fair elven maiden, with Long dark hair," In Legolas' voice she could tell that he greatly respected this tree, for he was slightly intimidated by it and spoke mannerly and politely to it.  
  
Annabelle watched with awe as the same whisper floated through the air, "What, you mean, fair Annabelle of Rivendell, Prince Legolas, for she is right here"  
  
The tree gently lowered its Long Branch to the floor so that Annabelle could dismount it.  
  
"Good morning Prince Legolas, was there anything you wanted," Annabelle asked with a brief smile at the two men in front of her.  
  
"Annabelle, where have you been, I have searched this garden all morning for you, when the maids told me that you were In early for morning meal," Legolas replied, he to briefly smiled at Annabelle when he said this, but his face remained serious.  
  
"Well then I apologise for not waiting for you, I didn't expect you to be meeting with me since Princess Lillian should be arriving any time now," before she could finish her sentence Legolas' let out a curse in elvish and apologised, then ran off. Leaving Annabelle and Dunlothion alone, together.  
  
There was an eerie silence between them, until Annabelle spoke, "So will you be attending this ball" she said.  
  
"Yes, in fact I was, I suppose Legolas has told you he is taking Princess Lillian, has anyone asked you yet," he questioned hopefully.  
  
Annabelle was shocked, Legolas had asked her to this ball, and now to be told that he wasn't taking her after all, that was rude. She had to go, then an idea came.  
  
"Dunlothion, you don't happen to be going to this ball with anyone, do you?" she enquired curiously.  
  
"No as a matter of fact I was about to ask you the very same question," he replied, then he looked at her, smiling and continued "Will you please escort me to the ball."  
  
Annabelle smiled up at him and nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, yes I shall escort you to the ball" she said, feeling that this was the best way to get back at Legolas.  
  
Annabelle did not like her new plan, but she felt disappointed that Legolas had chosen someone he hardly even knows over her, not once did she think to consider that Thraundil had indeed already chosen him to take Princess Lillian.  
  
At that point Annabelle didn't know what feelings made her decide to go with Dunlothion, but one thing, she new it couldn't be jealousy… or could it? No of course not.  
  
When Annabelle came back to her senses she found that Dunlothion was staring at her in a peculiar way, "Earth to Annabelle," he joked as she blinked and smiled back at him.  
  
"What, is there something the matter, Dunlothion," Annabelle enquired in a curious way.  
  
"No, no its nothing," he replied sounding calm and relaxed as usual. He always seemed so tranquil and at peace with everything, Dunlothion was a fine looking elf with long blonde hair like Legolas' but his face different in many a way. For instance he had dark orb like eyes, and he didn't wear the same handsome looks as Legolas did, though he was good looking but it was different, he was naturally more dark and calm.  
  
"Look Annabelle I best be off now, so I shall see you when I see you," Dunlothion said as he gave Annabelle a quick kiss on the cheek, before he left her.  
  
The tree Nulamba spoke next, "Annabelle, come sit on my branches," it said in that same old whisper on the wind voice.  
  
Annabelle did what it bade and climbed up into one of the branches, there she sat for a while, gently rocking as the wind whistled through the green leafy branches of the tree.  
  
"Do you feel for Legolas, Annabelle," it asked after a long pause.  
  
"Why do you need to know, does it matter," she replied but not aggressively.  
  
"Yes, it does, I need to know, you mustn't conceal your feeling for him, for that is wrong," Nulamba said.  
  
"How is it wrong, and how do you know I have feelings for him," Annabelle argued back.  
  
"They way you look at him, and the way you immediately slumped when Dunlothion said he wasn't taking you to the ball after all," The tree said  
  
"Yea, but I still do not understand how it can be wrong to conceal what I feel," Annabelle replied.  
  
"I shall not say anymore, you must find that out for yourself, however I shall tell you this; Legolas shall need to know about your feelings soon, or you shall regret it." Nulamba said no more after that and Annabelle didn't think it wise to peruse her anyway.  
  
It was growing dark and the night shadows where starting to press in around her, so she whispered a good night to Nulamba and sprinted off into the night towards the palace, to her chamber to prepare herself for dinner. Dinner was going to be painful to go through, Princess Lillian was to attend for a welcoming banquet, which would mean watching Legolas and her through out the banquet.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ok, done, finished, at last, ended. REVIEW please, luv clare 


End file.
